Invasion of Privacy
by Gregorypeck205
Summary: Sheldon commits an unthinkable breach of trust and Leonard is through with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Invasion of Privacy!**

 **Sheldon commits an unthinkable breach of trust and Leonard is through with him.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer 2:** **I don't own TBBT or any of their characters.** **To clarify, I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Chapter 1: Breach of Trust**

"Mother, I assure you, I am not having surgery so please drop it." Leonard said exasperated.

"Then why would Sheldon tell me that and why wouldn't you tell me?" Beverly said in her robotic voice.

"I don't know why Sheldon would tell you that. I don't talk to Sheldon about my medical business. The only thing he knows about me medically is that I have asthma and I'm lactose intolerant."

"Well, if you were having surgery, would you tell me?" She asked.

"Of course I would mother." Leonard said lying through his teeth.

"Very well Leonard, I won't catch a plane to you if you are perfectly all right. I shall have a talk with Sheldon to find out why he would tell me such a thing."

Rubbing his temples to try to stop the pounding in his head, Leonard said

"No mother just let it go. I will talk to him."

"As you wish Leonard, I will as you say, let it go."

"Thank you mother, I have to get back to work now."

Click.

Leonard looked at the phone; he couldn't believe she had just hung up like that.

"Well bye to you too mother." he said sarcastically still staring at the phone.

He was going to have a long talk with Sheldon. First of all, how did he know he was going to have surgery and secondly, why would he think it was all right for him to tell Leonard's mother. He hadn't talked to anyone about the surgery because he did not want them to worry. He especially didn't talk to Sheldon about it because he couldn't keep a secret. How did he know? A thought came to Leonard and he started getting very very angry. If he did what Leonard thought he did, that was going to be it. He was going to be through with Sheldon. The rest of the day, Leonard was very quiet. He anger was simmering just below the surface and if it was set off, he didn't know how he would be able to rein it in. Leonard just hoped he was wrong. He didn't say anything to Sheldon on the ride home or on the walk up the stairs. When they entered their apartment, he let Sheldon do his after work routine and get comfortable at his work desk with his laptop. When he felt the time was right, he walked over to Sheldon and with no preliminary, asked him.

"Sheldon, did you tell my mother I was going to have surgery?"

"Yes." Sheldon replied

"And how did you know I was having surgery?" Leonard asked.

"I logged on to your computer and read the email you received from the hospital. You really do need to come up with a better password than Superman's Kryptonian name. You use Kal-El for your password on everything." Sheldon said as though he had not just admitted to breaking federal law.

"First of all, reading someone's email without their permission is illegal and if I had wanted my mother to know, I would have told her myself." Leonard said incredulously.

"Oh Lenard, there's nothing illegal about reading your boring emails and now you don't have to tell your mother because I already have. You're welcome." Sheldon said as he gave his Koala smile.

Leonard could not remember being so angry in his life. He knew it was pointless to try to talk to Sheldon so he went in his room and started packing a suitcase. This was the last straw. This invasion of privacy was bad enough but telling his mother of all people, that was just too much. When Leonard had finished packing his suitcase, he left his room and left the apartment. Sheldon never turned from his computer so he didn't see the suitcase in Leonard's hand. Leonard went and rented a hotel room near the university for a week. He would probably need to make it a month while he looked for a place but he could worry about that later. He would need his laptop immediately. He had been so angry that he had left without it. It just so happened that this was date night for Sheldon and Amy so he could go back and pick it up along with some other things when Sheldon left. While he was waiting, he started making phone calls taking Sheldon off all his emergency contact information. He also called and had his name removed as Sheldon's contact in case of emergency. He had this done at the university, the hospital, the bank and several other places. He called the Post Office and put a hold on all of his mail. He advised them that he would come to the post office to pick it up until further notice. He was determined to be totally free of Sheldon. He looked at his phone and saw that Sheldon should be at Amy's now and the apartment should be empty. He drove back over and sure enough, Sheldon was nowhere around. He made several trips up and down the stairs filling his car with his stuff. He looked around and thought if he made one more trip tonight, he would have all his stuff out. Leonard drove back over to the hotel and got a dolly and was able to take all his stuff up to his room in two trips using the working elevator. He drove back over and finished clearing out his stuff. He left the key on the kitchen counter and made sure the door was locked as he left the apartment for the last time. After getting his stuff up in his room, he started stacking boxes and putting things in the closet to make the room look presentable. He then called Penny.

"Hey Sweetie, why are you calling me; Just come on across the hall and talk to me face to face."

"I'm not across the hall Penny. I moved out tonight." He informed her.

Penny started to get nervous thinking he was going to ask if he could stay with her again. She loved Leonard but last time had been a disaster and she did not want to go through that again. She also had serious commitment issues but she did not want to hurt Leonard's feelings by turning him down.

"So um, are you out in the hall waiting to move in here" she asked nervously?

"Relax Penny; I know you don't want to live with me. I've rented a hotel room and will start looking for an apartment tomorrow. I was just calling to let you know what was going on and where to find me."

Now Penny really felt bad. Something terrible must have happened for Leonard to move out like that and instead of being supportive the first thing that came to her mind was I don't want him to move in here. She felt like the worst girlfriend on earth. She knew, without a doubt, if the tables were reversed, she would not have to worry because Leonard would have been there for her immediately and unconditionally.

"Leonard I'm sorry." she sobbed. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Penny said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Penny. I'll come and take you out tomorrow after your shift and we can talk about it then. As I said before, I just wanted to let you know so you didn't worry. I will text you the name, address and room number of the hotel so you will have it."

"Ok Leonard, I'll see you tomorrow. I really do love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know and I love you too. Good night Love Bug."

"Good night Leonard."

Leonard sent a text to Sheldon letting him know he had moved out and he needed to find other means of transportation to work as he would no longer be taking him.

As Amy and Sheldon was wrapping up date night, Sheldon's phone buzzed with an incoming message. As Sheldon read the message he was having trouble comprehending the meaning of the message. Of course, in Sheldon's mind, Leonard would live with him forever and be available to serve him. "That's strange." he said out loud.

"What's strange?" Amy asked.

"Leonard just sent me a text stating he had moved out and I would have to find other means of transportation as he would no longer be taking me anywhere."

"What did you do?" Amy exclaimed.

"I did not do anything!" Sheldon denied.

"Sheldon, tell me the truth; what did you do to make Leonard so angry that he moved out and apparently wants nothing more to do with you?" Amy asked angrily.

"I'm telling you the truth Amy, I didn't do anything. We were having a discussion this afternoon and he asked me if I told his mother he was having surgery and I told him yes." Sheldon stated.

Amy narrowed her eyes at Sheldon and watched as he started getting nervous.

"Sheldon, there is something you're not telling me." Amy stated. Leonard is really private about his personal affairs, especially where his mother is concerned. I can see Leonard telling Penny about his surgery but why would he tell you?"

As Amy said the last part, she looked up quickly at Sheldon.

"Sheldon, just how did you know about Leonard's surgery? Did he tell you?"

Sheldon looked everywhere except at Amy. A tick started on his left eye.

"Sheldon!" Amy shouted, "Answer me." she demanded.

"Well, I might have hacked his email account and read the email from his doctor." Sheldon said casually.

"Sheldon, that's illegal, immoral and just unbelievably wrong."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. Leonard didn't move out. He is just throwing one of his little hissy fits. He will sulk for a little while and then it will be as though nothing has happened." Sheldon stated confidently.

"I don't think so Sheldon. Besides the time he briefly moved in with Penny, has Leonard ever indicated before that he was moving out?"

"Well no."

"Remember, when he moved in with Penny, it wasn't for anything as serious as this breach of trust and invasion of privacy you just committed. I think Leonard would have still stayed your roommate even then, but telling his mother! I don't think he will be able to forgive you for that."

"But we have a roommate agreement so he can't just move out. Only I can break the roommate agreement and I refuse to do so. So he can huff and puff all he wants but he cannot move out and he still has to take me where ever I say. It's in the roommate agreement. I will take him to court if I must." Sheldon argued.

"Sheldon that roommate agreement will not stand up in court. Leonard just went along with it so you wouldn't bug him about it. It's not notarized and there were no witnesses. Lastly, and most importantly, that roommate agreement reads like Leonard is your slave. Slavery is illegal. If you did try to take Leonard to court, the judge might charge you. I think you had better face the facts really fast that Leonard has moved out and does not want anything to do with you."

"You don't know what you are talking about Amy. No one knows Leonard better than me and I say he has not moved out. He is somewhere sulking but he will come to his senses and come Monday morning Leonard and I will ride into work together like always." Sheldon remarked.

Tired of trying to make Sheldon listen to reason, Amy just gives in "Ok Sheldon, if you say so."

"Well, I do say so. Now this hippy dippy date night is over so come and take me home." He stated petulantly.

When they arrive at Sheldon's apartment building, Amy pulls over to the curve and puts the car in park but does not turn it off. Sheldon, who had gotten out of the car, looks back at her confused.

"Amy, aren't you going to walk me to my door?"

"No Sheldon. Good night."

"But Amy, its dark out, anything could happen to me from here to my door."

"Sheldon, I'm the woman, you're supposed to walk me to my door. If I walk up with you, there will be no one to walk me back to my car." Amy explained patiently.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Amy, no one wants you but I am one of the greatest minds the world has ever seen. No doubt there are plenty of hooligans out there just waiting to get their grubby little hands on me for ransom." Sheldon stated arrogantly.

Amy was fed up and just pulled off leaving Sheldon standing there. Sheldon looked around and then hurried into his building and quickly ran up the stairs to his apartment. He fumbled with the key since he was rushing but finally got the door opened and rushed in quickly locking the door behind him. He walked quickly to Leonard's room wanting to complain about Amy's rude behavior. He did his normal 3 knocks followed by Leonard's name but did not get a reply. He carefully opened the door and peered in. Not believing his eyes, he opened the door all the way and walked in. There was nothing of Leonard's left in the room. He went out into the living room and saw that all Leonard's stuff that was out there was also gone. He went and sat in his spot on the couch to think. What could this mean? Where had Leonard hidden all of his stuff? Sheldon still wouldn't believe that Leonard had moved out. Well, tomorrow was Sunday and Sheldon decided he would have a talk with Leonard then about his rather rude behavior toward him. After all, he was Sheldon and Leonard was just his underling. With a plan decided, Sheldon got up and went to bed.

At the same time, other plans were being made. Penny, still feeling awful at the way she had treated Leonard, was trying to come up with some way to make it up to him. She knew she really loved him. There was no doubt about that. Leonard was everything she wanted. Sure, in her immaturity, she had been looking for big, strong, muscular guys for her boyfriends but where had that gotten her. It had gotten her cheated on, slapped around, treated like a piece of meat and almost raped. Leonard on the other hand cherished her. He treated her with respect. He looked into her eyes when he talked to her. He supported her in anything she wanted to try. Most importantly, and the thing that had sealed the deal for her was he had asked for nothing in return. Before they were officially a couple, he was doing these things for her and getting nothing in return. Yes, when they started dating, she gave him access to her body but even then he didn't treat her like a piece of meat or another notch in his belt. He worshipped her body and cherished it. She always knew he was making love to her and not just using her body for a release. He took care of her when it wasn't so pretty. When she came home stinking drunk, he held her hair while she threw up. He gave her a shower or bath. He called her job and told them she was sick so she could stay in bed. He found the right combination of food she would be able to keep down the next day and fed her. He helped her out with rent, electric and any other bill she needed help with and never made her feel like a failure. He was the only boyfriend she had ever had that her father approved. She thought it was because he was a well-respected scientist but she overheard her parents talking when she went to visit and what her father said brought tears to her eyes and summed it up for her as well. Her father told her mother that he didn't have to worry about his slugger anymore because he knew love when he saw it and Leonard loved their daughter. He saw how Leonard treated her like a princess. He saw how Leonard looked at her and not her body. He saw how Leonard wanted to do things for her just to see her smile. He said he also saw how Penny looked at Leonard. All the things she used to be attractive too, were not attributes that Leonard had. But not once had she mentioned it. She saw past that he was short. She saw past he wasn't muscular. She saw past he wasn't well coordinated. The man she saw was perfect because she was in love with him. No her father said, I don't have to worry about my slugger anymore. She has a man worthy of her. She has a man who loves her as much as I do. Penny still didn't have a plan in place but she did have a conviction in place. No matter what, Leonard would never have to worry about her love for him. She would show him in private. She would show him in public. She would show him at his job. She would show him at her job. She would make sure that everyone knew Leonard was her man and no other man mattered to her. She didn't care what it took but she was not losing Leonard, not even to her own stupidity.

Leonard thought he would have to put a big elaborate plan together to get on with his life but found he didn't. All he had to do was move out and find his own place. He would have loved to live with Penny but he understood her phobia and would not push her. They were in a good place right now with their relationship and he didn't want to mess that up. He would look for a place with her in mind though. If they ever did get to the point where they wanted to move in together, it would definitely not be in that building with Sheldon. He pretty much knew her taste so finding a place, essentially for the two of them, would not be hard. He smirked to himself; a working elevator was a must. He would start looking tomorrow as he had nothing on his schedule and then he would take Penny out to a romantic dinner. Yawning, he thought he better hit the sack. All that moving had really taken its toll on him. He wasn't used to that much exertion unless Penny was involved. Smiling at that thought, Leonard went to take a shower and hit the hay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Invasion of Privacy!**

 **Sheldon commits an unthinkable breach of trust and Leonard is through with him.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer 2:** **I don't own TBBT or any of their characters.** **To clarify, I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Chapter 2: New Digs**

The next morning, Leonard woke up feeling refreshed. He did his normal morning routine, whistling as he did. Once finished, he went down to the lounge area to take part in the free continental breakfast they served at the hotel. After he ate, he went back to his room to start putting an itinerary together. He wanted to be organized about this so he didn't forget anything. Apartment hunting was first on the list. He went back downstairs and borrowed one of the free newspapers the hotel had for their guests. When Leonard was back in his room, he sat down and started looking at apartments. He circled a couple that he thought were worth looking at. Once he was done, he left to start his apartment hunting. After looking at several apartments Leonard finally found the one he thought would work. The only major drawback was it wasn't close to the cheesecake factory or the university. It was a three bedroom two bathroom apartment in a good neighborhood. It had a nice size balcony and large living room. The master bedroom was large with its own full bathroom. The kitchen was a nice size with an island and small nook. Best of all, the elevator worked. Leonard would have liked for it to have been furnished so he wouldn't have to go shopping but the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of having Penny shop with him to furnish the place. It would make it seem more like their place. He hoped he would be able to move in right away. He was in luck as the apartment manager told him he could move in as soon as he wanted to at a prorated price for the remainder of the month. As Leonard's credit was excellent, the papers were signed quickly and Leonard had a new apartment. Remembering Penny was off today; he immediately called her and told her he was on his way over to pick her up. When he arrived at her apartment he was grinning from ear to ear. Penny barely had time to grab her purse before Leonard was pulling her out of the apartment. He would not tell her what had him so giddy but she was happy to see him so happy. When Leonard showed her the apartment Penny was duly impressed. She walked through the whole apartment very slowly in a trance like state taking everything in. She didn't hear Leonard calling her. Leonard finally broke through to her when he grabbed her and kissed her like he had been starving for her for a year. Since one of her favorite things in the world was kissing Leonard she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. When they finally came up for air Leonard tried talking to her again.

"Penny!"

"Yes sweetie" she answered with a smile.

"I need you to go shopping with me and help me furnish the apartment." He stated.

Penny just stood there with her arms wrapped around his neck staring into his eyes. She didn't say anything and Leonard was starting to get nervous. Leonard started speaking to her again.

"I'm not trying to trick you into moving in with me or something but you know I'm not really good at that kind of stuff and you are and since I was hoping you would want to spend some time here with me it should at least be comfortable for you too." He finished looking down at the floor.

Penny took her hand and placed it under his chin to raise his head back up and looked into his eyes. The thought that he was trying to trick her had never entered her mind. She was just stunned that he thought enough of her to ask for her help. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised that Leonard would want his place to actually be their place. It touched her that he wanted her to be comfortable here. It just made sense since she would probably be spending the majority of her time over here.

"Leonard, I didn't think for one second that you were trying to trick me. I was just surprised that you wanted me to help you. Of course I will go with you and help you furnish the place. I would like nothing better than to go shopping with you; not because we're furnishing your new place but because I get to be with the man I love all day." She finished as she gave him a sweet kiss.

Penny went through the apartment one more time before they left so she could keep the visualization in her head. Penny asked Leonard what he wanted to work on first and he told her the living room since the master bedroom is basically a bed and a dresser. They only had to go to 2 stores before Penny found what she was looking for to go in the living room. She asked Leonard what he thought about it and of course he didn't care. He and Penny taste ran about the same. He didn't know this of course since he didn't think he had any taste but he always liked anything Penny picked out so he told her not to ask him but to go crazy and get the apartment furnished. Penny really wanted Leonard's input as it was his apartment but she also knew Leonard. She knew what he was saying without saying it. That he trusted her and knew she would make the apartment a home where they would both be comfortable. Penny did as Leonard asked and went crazy. They spent the whole day shopping and by the end of the day, Penny had managed to furnish the entire apartment. Everything was set to be delivered the next day. Leonard stayed true to his word and took Penny out to a romantic restaurant for dinner. Penny was enjoying her evening but she could see Leonard had something on his mind.

"What's wrong sweetie," she asked?

Leonard started squirming in his seat and wouldn't look at Penny.

"Please Leonard, tell me what's wrong," she asked again?

Leonard took a deep breath and let it out. He looked at her and gathered his courage together.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way Penny. I don't want you upset with me or thinking I'm trying to pressure you but we did this when I lived across the hall from you and I want to do it here also." Leonard started.

"The answer is yes Leonard. We can still screw like bunnies." She said smiling trying to ease the tension in Leonard.

He gave a little smile when she said that and then looked at her and began speaking again.

"That's nice Penny but what I want you to do is leave some of your clothes at my apartment and I want to give you a key. I don't want you to think I'm trying to pressure you into living with me. I know if we get to that point you will let me know but I don't think it will feel like home if I don't have some of your things there. It also makes it easier when you do stay over and have to go to work or to an audition the next day. You can just shower and dress here and be on your way instead of having to get up earlier so you can drive to your place to do that. It will also make me feel better knowing that if you are in the area you can come in and relax or even stay here if you are tired." Leonard was getting ready to say some more when Penny stopped him.

"It's ok Leonard. I think it's a great idea and I whole heartedly concur. Now give me my key" Penny demanded with a big smile on her face.

Penny felt her heart constrict when Leonard finally smiled. It seemed like the whole restaurant lit up from that smile. It still amazed her how he only smiled like that for her. It made her feel humble. This goofball that she loved with all of her heart was so handsome to her. Sitting looking at him smiling at her made her remember what she had promised herself. That she would do everything in her power to make sure he knew she loved him both publically and privately. She got up and walked around the table to him. He scooted his chair back so he could also get up but she stopped him and sat on his lap and proceeded to give him a mind blowing kiss. When she was done she got up with a smile on her face and went back around to her side of the table and sat back down. Leonard had a goofy smile on his face as he stared at his blonde goddess. Penny was giggling a little at the expression on his face. Yeah, he was a goofball but he was her goofball and that was fine with her.

"So Leonard, where's my key?" Penny asked again with a smile on her face as she held her hand out.

Leonard started blushing as he took the key out of his pocket. Penny was trying to figure out what was going on in that brilliant head of his for him to be blushing about giving her a key. When he finally handed the key to her she looked at it and broke out laughing. Penny was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Leonard was also chuckling. His heart was soaring as he listened to the love of his life laughing hysterically. She was finally getting herself together when she looked at the key and was gone again. Leonard had purchased a hood for the head of the key. The hood had a picture of hello kitty on both sides that match the shorts Penny liked to sleep in. He also had found an actual hello kitty which was attached to the key chain. When Penny was able to pull herself together she refused to look at the key again because she knew she would be gone again. This man sitting across from her never ceased to amaze her. No one else in this world would have thought to do something that seemed so insignificant but meant so much to her.

"Thank you Leonard. This key is perfect for me. You are a sweet sweet man and I'm so happy that you are my man." Penny told him. Penny didn't think his smile could get any brighter but she was wrong.

"So Leonard, you're coming home with me tonight right? Penny asked loudly.

"Well, I have the hotel room for another night." He stated slowly.

"Let me rephrase" Penny stated not bothering to lower her voice. "You are either coming home with me or I am going to your hotel room with you but either way we are definitely sleeping together tonight buster." She finished with a smirk on her face.

Several of the patrons had turned to look at their table to see what was going on. They saw a beautiful blonde woman ordering a blushing flustered nerdy guy to sleep with her. It also looked like she was not going to take no for an answer. Thinking to themselves that the universe had turned upside down, they turned back to their meal leaving the strange couple to themselves.

"Ok Ok Leonard whispered in a hushed tone. We'll go back to the hotel room. I don't want to run into Sheldon." He stated quietly.

"And you promise we will have lots and lots of great sex" Penny asked still not bothering to lower her voice while smiling sweetly at Leonard.

More people turned to look at them this time. Leonard wanted to crawl under table but knowing Penny she would probably just start moaning to make the people think he was doing something kinky under there. Penny was enjoying herself for a couple of reasons. First, she loved when Leonard got flustered like this. He was so cute. Second, she had not been lying. Leonard had demonstrated to her over and over again that he really was a romance ninja and had no problem giving Penny lots and lots of great sex. Last and best of all; she always slept much better when she was wrapped in his arms. It didn't matter if they had sex or not, when Leonard was spooning her with one of his arms holding her across her stomach and his other arm under her neck bent at an angle that allowed his hand to rest on her breast she slept like the dead. He was like a security blanket wrapped around her. She giggled as she remembered she had been awakened on several occasions with Leonard grinding into her ass from behind while fondling her breast. She would look behind her and see that he was still deep in sleep. She never knew what kind of erotic dream he was having as he would not tell her but she always felt giddy since he always said her name in his sleep. She had to wake him up every time as even in his sleep he was able to heat her up to the point that she needed him to quench the fire he had unknowingly lit in her body. She looked over at Leonard and bit her lower lip in a very suggestive manner as just thinking about the heights of pleasure he was able to wring from her body had her heating up. Leonard took one look at her and his eyes got wide. He knew that look very well. He sat there for a minute trying to think of what had happened to get Penny to her current sexual state. Then his brilliant mind kicked in and asked himself if he had lost his freaking mind. His extremely hot girlfriend sat across from him looking like she wanted to rip the clothes off his body and he was still sitting there like an idiot. Leonard immediately looked around for any waiter. He didn't care if it was his waiter, another waiter or just someone who had come in off the street. He was going to pay somebody and get him and Penny the hell out of there as quick as humanly possible. When a waiter walked by, Leonard grabbed him and gave him his credit card to check out. The waiter tried to explain to Leonard that he was not his waiter. Leonard told the waiter to look at Penny. He then told the waiter to look at him. Then he told the waiter that the blonde bombshell sitting across from him wanted to go home screw his brains out. He asked the waiter did it look like he gave a damn if he was the right waiter or not. The waiter saw Leonard's point and went to cash him out. The waiter was a man after all and in man code if you got a chance to sleep with someone who looked like Penny, it was your duty as a man to do everything you could to help him. The waiter was back a split second later with the check. Leonard signed it leaving a tip for his actual waiter and then took a $20 out of his wallet and slipped it to the waiter who had helped him out. The waiter thanked him and smiling told Leonard to go take care of his business. Smiling Leonard walked around the table and helped Penny up from her seat. She turned and stepped into Leonard, put her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. When she finally broke the kiss she smiled at him took his hand and led him out of the restaurant. While the waiter that had helped Leonard watched them leave with a smile on his face, Leonard and Penny's waiter came out and saw that they had gone. He started cursing quietly to himself thinking he had gotten stiffed when the other waiter handed him the billfold with the closeout bill inside. He saw the size of the tip he had been left and started smiling. He offered to share it with the other waiter but he refused saying it was ok, he was glad to help out.

Leonard was in pain as Penny had made him hard as a rock. The pants he had on were restraining him in a very painful way. It was not a pretty picture. To make matters worse; as he drove, Penny rubbed Leonard's thigh and her hand kept massaging higher and higher. By the time they got to the hotel the mild mannered, over thinking, play it safe Leonard was gone. An out of control, single minded, lust filled Leonard had taken his place. Leonard barely restrained himself from just bending Penny over the hood of his car and taking her right then and there. The one thing that almost made it happen was Leonard knowing if he did bend her over, push her dress up ripped her thong off and bury himself in her, Penny would not do anything to stop him. She would more than likely encourage him to pound her hard. It was touch and go for a minute but Leonard still had just an ounce of sanity left and was able to control himself. Penny was watching Leonard closely as she was purposely doing everything in her power to make him loose control and just take her. She didn't want foreplay tonight. She wanted Leonard to pound her senseless right from the start. She knew he was close to the edge so she leaned into him and whispered in his ear "I'm so wet for you and I need you deep inside me right now." Leonard was just able to get them to the elevator but then all bets were off. As soon as the doors closed Penny got her wish. Leonard was completely out of control as he pushed Penny roughly up against the back wall and kissed her roughly while sticking his tongue down her throat and grinding into her core. Penny was moaning nonstop as she loved this out of control Leonard. Because Penny was an avid yoga exerciser Leonard had no trouble when he reached down and grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder. He moved Penny's thong aside and inserted to fingers in her slick passage. Penny came immediately screaming into Leonard's mouth. Leonard felt Penny's walls clench around his fingers and couldn't take it anymore. Using his other hand he started trying to work his member out of his pants. Because his pants were fitted and Leonard was hard, trying to get himself free was giving him a little problem. That was the only thing that saved them from total embarrassment as the elevator doors opened and an elderly couple was standing there. They just stood there wide eyed with their mouths open as they took in a smiling Penny staring dazedly at them over Leonard's shoulder with her leg up on his other shoulder. As Leonard's back was to them they couldn't see him and he refused to turn around and let them see his beet red face. No one moved as the elevator doors closed. The elderly couple looked at each other as they heard fading feminine laughter coming from the elevator as it continued up to another floor. Penny was laughing hysterically at the position they were caught in and at Leonard's expression. What Penny didn't know about men was no matter how mild mannered they were and no matter how embarrassed they were; when nookie was on the table nothing else mattered. When they finally got to the correct floor and Leonard let them in the room, Penny had no idea that it was over for her. As she tried to walk into the room, Leonard grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He pushed her up against the door as he quickly undid his pants and let them and his boxers drop to the floor. He reached under Penny's dress and yanked the thong off of her. Penny started breathing hard at Leonard's actions and the look on his face. Penny got another surprise as Leonard picked her up, lined himself up and buried himself in her to the hilt. Penny screamed in ecstasy at the penetration as Leonard stayed right there enjoying her warm tight sheath around him. When Penny thought she could talk again, she grabbed Leonard's face with both hands and made him look into her eyes and said "F**k me." Leonard needed no further urging as he set a steady pace. Penny again grabbed his face and said "I said F**k me." Any man given that green light by any woman would immediately start pounding like there was no tomorrow. Leonard was no exception. Leonard started to jackhammer into Penny. Penny had just had her second orgasm when she thought to herself 'oh shit'. Penny didn't know that her asthmatic boyfriend could not only pick her up and easily hold her during sex but could also pound her into oblivion. Penny was holding on to Leonard for dear life as he had her approaching her third orgasm. When she climaxed this time, Leonard stopped and walked over to the couch. Penny thought he was taking her there to let her rest before they started again but Leonard had other ideas. He was thinking about down stairs when he wanted to bend Penny over the car. Leonard stopped at the back of the couch and stood Penny on the floor. Penny gave a low moan as Leonard slipped out of her with a plop. Leonard turned Penny around and bent her over the couch. Marveling at his girlfriend's flawless ass, he once again lined himself up and buried himself in her to the hilt. Penny gave a muffled scream into the pillow her face was on and continued screaming as Leonard pounded into her for all he was worth. Leonard was close now and found another gear as he pounded even harder and faster. Penny was approaching another orgasm herself and didn't know if she would be able to survive this out of control Leonard. She knew she would have marks all over her body the next day but she didn't care. She would wear them with pride from what Leonard was doing to her. Penny was not able to think anymore as she could feel the next orgasm was going to be big. The sensitivity of her core was almost to much for her and if she had been able to she knows she would have been squirming to get away from Leonard but the position Leonard had her in and his iron grip on her ass preventing her from moving at all. All she could do was take the pounding he was giving her and continue screaming into the pillow. When the dam finally burst for Penny she thought she was going to pass out. Her body shook and convulsed as her climax overwhelmed her. The clenching of her walls around Leonard was the final push that had Leonard shouting as he unloaded into Penny. Leonard arched his back so he could push as far up in Penny as he could get as he emptied into her. Leonard finished and leaned on Penny as he tried to catch his breath. Penny gave a low moan as Leonard pulled out of her. He went into the bedroom and got his inhaler.

The next morning, Leonard asked Penny to call off work so she could be at the apartment with him to supervise where everything would go when it was delivered. Penny had no problem with this as it allowed her to stay cuddled up in bed with Leonard longer and also gave her another whole day spent with her sweetie. After Penny called off, she attacked Leonard and they had another love fest before getting up to shower and go get breakfast. Leonard took Penny to a buffet so she would be able to get only the items she had a taste for. When they finally arrived back at the apartment building Leonard suggested they sit on the stoop to wait for the first delivery since it was a beautiful day. Penny liked that idea and after sitting Leonard on the top step, she opened his legs and sat on the next step down with her back resting against his crouch and her head leaning back into his chest. She took his hands and crisscrossed them in front of her so that she was cocooned in his arms. Leonard put his hands under her shirt and started massaging her stomach. Penny had her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she started moaning from enjoyment at Leonard's actions. They stayed like this in peaceful companionable silence just enjoying each other's company. It was 30 minutes later before the first delivery arrived. Leonard and Penny spent the rest of the day getting the apartment together. After everything was delivered and arranged they both fell on Leonard's new couch with a deep sigh. They rested a while before Leonard stated he needed to go feed his woman. Penny giggled at this but agreed whole heartedly with him. As always with the two of them conversation flowed effortlessly.

"Penny you've been great and I really appreciate you making the apartment feel like a home. I can't express how much it meant to me for you to do that for me." Leonard said while looking deep into her eyes.

Knowing Leonard's background and upbringing, Penny knew Leonard had never truly had a real home so she didn't take lightly what he was telling her. She felt honored that she could do that for him.

"It was my pleasure to do that for the most wonderful man I have ever met." She responded looking just as deeply into his eyes.

"I know I'm going to be pushing my luck here, but might I ask one more favor of you?" Leonard questioned.

"The answer is yes sweetie; you can ravish my body anytime you want." Penny said.

Leonard looked at her with wide eyes and had trouble swallowing. He tried to speak but it came out as a croak which broke Penny up. Leonard gave her a loving smile as it always made his day to see Penny smiling and laughing. Leonard tried again.

"Boy do I wish that was the question I was going to ask you." Leonard said with a smile. "But what I was going to ask you is if you would stay with me tonight. It's the first night sleeping in the new apartment and I want to have you wrapped in my arms on this special night. Well that's not true. I always want to have you wrapped in my arms but it would mean a lot to me if you stayed with me tonight." Leonard said quietly.

"Oh honey," Penny said with a sniffle. "Of course, I will stay the night with you. I can't think of anything I would love more than being with you wrapped in your arms." She told Leonard.

Leonard stood up and helped Penny up before kissing her lovingly and deeply. Penny instantly returned the kiss. This wasn't a kiss filled with passion meant to lead to other carnal activities. This was a sweet loving kiss of a man conveying to his woman how much he loved her. Penny loved when Leonard kissed her like this. She loved kissing Leonard period, but she could feel him pouring his heart out to her when he kissed her like this. It always brought tears to her eyes when he showed her just how much she meant to him. When Leonard broke the kiss he just smiled at Penny while looking into her watery blue eyes. She smiled right back at him while looking into those beautiful brown eyes that she loved.

"Let's hurry over to your apartment and get you some clothes and other knick knacks you want to leave there." Leonard stated.

Penny's smile got bigger as the idea greatly appealed to her. She thought she would be nervous or scared, but she found that she wanted her things over here. She didn't know if that meant she was marking her territory in case other women were allowed in the apartment, but she didn't care. This man was hers and by extension this apartment was also hers and she wanted all the bitches to know, hands off!

"That sounds like a wonderful idea sweetie; let's go." She responded.

Since they had already checked Leonard out of the hotel and brought his stuff, which wasn't much, over to the apartment this would be the only trip they needed to make tonight. When they arrived, Penny was like a whirlwind running back and forth through her tiny apartment getting the things she wanted over at their apartment. 'Yeah, I said it', she thought to herself. 'It is our apartment and I like it that way,' she continued to fuss at herself. When she finally said she was ready, Leonard was pleasantly surprised and extremely happy at the amount of stuff Penny had put together to take over to their apartment. 'Yeah, I said it' Leonard thought to himself. 'Even though Penny has commitment issues this is our apartment' he stated to himself. They decided to take both cars since Penny had to work the next day and the amount of stuff she had collected wouldn't fit in one car. Leonard had another surprise for Penny but thought he would wait to tell her. They packed both cars and drove back to their new apartment. Penny followed Leonard into the apartments parking garage. When they arrived at his assigned parking area he pulled to the side and allowed Penny to park in it. He parked in the space beside it. They made several trips but with the help of a working elevator, they had all of Penny's stuff in the apartment in no time. While Leonard fixed them a light snack, a ploy to keep him out of Penny's way, she went around the apartment arranging the things she had brought. As they sat down to have their snack, Penny looked around the apartment in satisfaction. Any woman who came in here when she wasn't home would know right away that this was not a bachelor's pad, but it was a couple's pad. Penny didn't catch that she had called the apartment home. As they were eating, Penny remembered that Leonard hadn't parked in his spot because she was in it.

"Leonard, whose spot did you park in?" She asked him.

Leonard smiled before answering "Ours! They give you two parking spaces here." As he said this he handed Penny a blank white plastic card with a swipe strip on it. "This is your parking garage card, so you can come and go as you please." He explained.

Penny got a big smile on her face as she took the card from Leonard. She looked at the card as though he had just given he r a gold card to Saks. Penny jumped up and ran around the table and gave her man a big kiss. She had truly enjoyed spending the last two days with Leonard. She could get used to this very easily she thought. After they separated they got up and took their dishes over to the sink. They washed and dried them together before going to get their night clothes and heading to the shower. Of course, the shower got the distinct honor of being the first place they had sex in their new apartment. The bed came in a close second. When they had settled down in their normal sleep position with Leonard spooning Penny they both gave a contented sigh. They both confessed their love to each other as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Invasion of Privacy!**

 _ **Chapter 3: Changes**_

 **Sheldon commits an unthinkable breach of trust and Leonard is through with him.**

 **Disclaimer 1: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer 2:** **I don't own TBBT or their characters.** **To clarify, I OWN NOTHING.**

 _Caltech Cafeteria_

After using his time off to get settle into his new place and spending a great amount of time with Penny, Leonard is finally back at work. It's lunch time and Leonard has chosen another table to sit at which is on the opposite side of the cafeteria from the one he normally sat at with the guys. Sheldon and Raj were already sitting at their normal table when Howard came in. He saw Sheldon and Raj but was wondering where Leonard was. He was about to go back out and check Leonard's lab when he spotted Leonard at another table with his back facing their normal table. Howard got his food and went over to the table Leonard was sitting at.

"Hey Leonard, why are you sitting over here" Howard asked.

"Hey Howard, I don't want to sit with Sheldon."

"Well, since I never wanted to sit with Sheldon is it alright if I sit here with you?"

"Of course Howard, take a load off."

As Howard sat down he asked "So, what did the nutcase do this time to piss you off?"

"I really don't want to go into that but I will tell you this much" Leonard stated as he pulled out an address card he had made up. "I've moved out and this is my new address" he stated as he handed Howard the card. "You and Bernadette are welcome over anytime but as for the rest, if it's ok with you Howard I would just assume we talk about something else."

"Ok buddy, not a problem" Howard replied as he accepted the card from Leonard. "Hey, did you see they're looking for someone to take over teaching Professor Zimborski's class for a couple of months?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that but then again I've been busy getting settled into my new place. Why do they need someone to teach his class?" Leonard asked.

"No one knows why exactly; just that he had to go back to Germany on personal business." Howard replied.

Neither Leonard nor Howard had been paying attention as Raj had spotted them and was making his way over to their table. He arrived and sat down giving them curious looks.

"Why are you guys sitting over here?"

"Because Leonard doesn't want to sit with Sheldon and I never wanted to sit with Sheldon." Howard explained.

"Dudes, you could have told me. I only sat with Sheldon because you guys were sitting with Sheldon." Raj whined.

"I'm sorry Raj, it's my fault." Leonard said as he pulled out another card. "But I want you to have this. This is the address of my new apartment. You are welcome to come by anytime." Leonard told him.

Howard could see the question in Raj eyes so when he opened his mouth to ask Howard beat him to the punch.

"Raj, just understand that Leonard has moved to a new apartment and let it go at that, ok."

Raj looked at Howard and then looked at Leonard before nodding his head. "Ok dude."

Sheldon who had been trying to get in contact with Leonard for days had kept his eyes on Raj trying to figure out what was going on. Raj had suddenly just gotten up with his tray and walked to the other side of the cafeteria. He watched him sit at a table and was surprised when he saw Howard and Leonard already sitting there. Why were they sitting on the other side of the cafeteria instead of here at their regular table? Why didn't Leonard return any of his messages? Sheldon got up and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Why are you all sitting over here? A change in seating arrangements must go through the proper protocols and be approved by me. This change was not approved." Sheldon stated.

"Well Sheldon" Leonard began "I can't speak for Howard and Raj, but I changed my seat because I don't want to sit with you. As a matter of fact, I don't want to converse with you either so please leave and go back to your table."

Sheldon looked at Leonard in shock. Who did he think he was to be speaking to him this way? He should be glad that he was allowed in his presence let alone be conversing with him. Sheldon left in a huff thinking he would have to find a way to put this underling back in his place.

Penny was driving home from work and it hit her all at once that she did not want to go to her empty apartment. Normally, it wouldn't bother her because she could just go across the hall or have Leonard come over to her apartment. Now that that was no longer an option, going home to her apartment just held no appeal for her. She got a smile on her face as she remembered that she didn't have to go to her apartment. She drove past her turn and headed to Leonard's. When she got there, she headed to the parking garage and got an even bigger smile on her face as she pulled out her garage parking card and activated the gate. She drove to her spot and noticed Leonard wasn't home yet. That didn't bother her as she knew he would be home soon.

Penny took the elevator up to Leonard's floor noticing that her mood had picked up even more just by getting on a working elevator. She pulled out her key and let herself into the apartment. The apartment was tidy and homey. She went into the bedroom and stripped out of her uniform. She went to the dresser and pulled open one of her designated drawers and just smiled at her neatly folded clothes. She closed that drawer and opened her night wear drawer. She pulled out a pair of hello kitty shorts and a half tank top and headed for the bathroom picking up her uniform on the way. When she walked in the bathroom, she put her uniform in the hamper and pulled the curtain back for the shower, she was almost giddy as she saw her brand-new body wash, shampoo, conditioner and exfoliating bath sponge hanging in the bath rack. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and then stripped out of her bra and panties tossing them into the hamper. She got under the spray and just let the hot water beat down on her.

When Leonard arrived home, he immediately got a big smile on his face as he saw Penny's car parked in the other spot. When Leonard walked into the apartment, he saw Penny's purse thrown on the couch and could hear the shower going. He quickly went into the bedroom and stripped before walking into the bathroom. He quietly pulled back the shower curtain and saw his beautiful girlfriend standing there facing the shower with her head down and her hands on the wall in front of her just letting the water beat down on her.

Leonard quietly got in the shower behind Penny and put his arms around her filling his hands with two soft mounds of breast in the process. Penny gave a little jump before smiling and leaning back into the arms of her man. Penny let her head fall back to one side on Leonard's shoulder as he started to suck on her neck while kneading her breast. Penny began to moan and started to grind her ass back into Leonard.

It was quite a while later when the two of them came out of the shower with big grins on their faces. They dried off and put their night clothes on. Leonard grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen with him. He sat her on one of the bar stools and gave her a kiss. He told her to sit there and tell him about her day while he whipped up dinner for them.

Penny couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. She chatted with Leonard as she watched him put a meal together for the two of them. Leonard asked her questions about the things she was telling him which she loved because it showed he was actually listening to her. He made them stir fry since it was quick and easy and always tasty. Before he dropped the chunked chicken into the cooking vegetables, he looked over at Penny with a question in his eyes. Still smiling, she nodded for him to go ahead.

Penny was determined to be a vegetarian but was not able to stick to it. Leonard had learned not to call her out on it. He would simply inquire as he had done with the chicken before adding meat to her portion of the meal. Even though the cooking vegetables smelled amazing to Penny, she craved meat tonight.

Leonard fixed two plates and took them over to the kitchen nook and placed them on the table. He then went a got some wine and poured them each glass and placed that on the table. He got them some silverware to eat with and then looked at the table to make sure everything was there.

Leonard turned and walked over to the bar stool where a smiling Penny was just watching him. He opened her legs and moved in between them and planted his hands on her ass as he leaned into her. Penny leaned forward meeting him half way and they kissed for a while. After they broke for air, Penny started leaning forward again to continue their make out session but was interrupted when they both heard her stomach rumble. Penny's eyes got wide before they both broke out laughing. Leonard leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before helping her down and seating her at the table.

They dug into their meal with gusto. Leonard never said a word as he fixed Penny a second helping. They continued to chat about everything and nothing. When they were done, they cleaned the kitchen together and then headed into the living room. Penny went over to the stereo and put some soft music on. Leonard had gone and sat on the couch. Penny went over to the couch and grabbed his hand pulling him up and leading him over to the oversize lazy chair. She sat him down and told him to let it out. Once he complied, she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and climbed into his lap and snuggled into him. This was the exact purpose she had insisted he get this chair.

No talking was necessary. They both had what they wanted. Penny was snuggled in the arms of the man she loved, and Leonard had the woman of his dreams in his arms. They were both content to just snuggle and let the music wash over them. They fell into a contented sleep.

Sometime during the night, Leonard woke up disoriented. It took him a minute to realize he was in his new apartment with a sleeping Penny on his lap. Her nose was tucked into the crook of his neck as she snored. He smiled and turned his head, so he could kiss her forehead. He let the chair back up and stood with Penny in his arms. Knowing Penny probably better than anyone else, Leonard headed to the bedroom but passed the bed and headed into the bathroom. By this time Penny was half awake. Leonard stood her on her feet pulled down her hello kitty shorts and sat her on the toilet. Penny wouldn't let go of Leonard's neck so he had to kneel down next to her while she went. On automatic pilot, Penny got tissue and wiped herself. Leonard got a wet wipe and cleaned her hands with it before he stood her up again and pulled up her shorts. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom and put her into bed. Leonard went back into the bathroom to do his business. After washing up, Leonard came back to the bedroom and got into bed. Still deeply asleep, it was as though Penny's body was programmed. She scooted back until she was being spooned by Leonard. She still didn't seem to be in a relaxed sleep until Leonard arms came around her. With a smile on her face she finally relaxed into her slumber.

Leonard was in his lab working. He was gliding around his lab making adjustments here and there. Without being aware of it, he was able to get an incredible amount of work done. His mind had such peace and clarity that he was able to do each experiment one time with no mistakes. Since his concentration was so keen, he was able to pick up on the most minute results leading him to the correct adjustments for better results. His documentation of each experiment and results were concise and complete. He did not notice the time as he was in his element and worked straight through lunch. This was not work for Leonard but something he enjoyed doing.

It never occurred to Leonard that cutting Sheldon out of his life might have been the best decision of his life both personally and professionally. Professionally, this was the most fun he had ever had conducting his experiments. He was getting greater results from his work than he had ever gotten before. His mind seemed as sharp as it had ever been. He started coming to work early and leaving late because it was like play time for Leonard.

Personally, his life was going just as well. It seemed like he and Penny saw each other more now than when they lived across from each other. It may have had something to do with the fact that Penny spent more time at Leonard's than she did at her place. Leonard enjoyed having someone to come home too. Leonard wanted to ask Penny to just move in with him and quit wasting money on her apartment but things were going so good with them that he didn't want to ruin it so he put it out of his head and just enjoyed his life with his beautiful girlfriend.

Penny's professional life had also picked up as a direct result of her personal life. Because Penny woke every morning happy with a smile on her face it would reflect in her performance at work. Instead of giving everyone a tired hello, Penny gave them a bubbly hi with a genuine smile. She engaged her customers in friendly conversation and her customers would pick up on her happy mood and would perk up themselves. By the time her customers left, they were in a better mood and had left a hefty tip for Penny.

Penny requested as many day shifts as possible. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Leonard, but she loved going to sleep wrapped in his arms and waking up the same way. Even though she didn't get to wake up in his arms much as his schedule put him at work much earlier than her, she was always aware of when he got up and was comforted by the sounds of him getting ready for work. Her favorite part was when he was ready to leave, he would always kiss her before he left. She loved that they cooked meals together; well Leonard cooked and she handed Leonard things. They did more activities together on the weekends and during the week they mostly just lounge around together after work. It never did occur to Penny that for all intents and purposes she was basically living with Leonard.

Leonard asked Penny if she would help him host a dinner for the gang. Penny was thrilled with idea. She told Leonard they had to go shopping which had him chuckling. It turned out they didn't have a lot to get as they had gone shopping not to long ago. Again, Penny wouldn't admit it to anyone but she loved grocery shopping with Leonard just because of the intimacy of it. When she looked in the basket and saw the things that she liked next to the things that he liked, it gave her a secret thrill. This also included putting the grocery away when they got home. They worked in tandem putting things in the refrigerator and the cabinets. She never recognized that whenever she thought of home, it was this apartment that popped up into her head.

On the evening of the dinner party, Penny put on a little yellow sun dress that she knew Leonard liked seeing her in. Leonard put on some comfortable slacks and a short sleeve shirt as Penny seemed to have some kind of a fetish with his arms and would not let him cover them as he usually did. Leonard never understood what she saw in his arms as they were not muscular or defined but he would do whatever Penny wanted if it made her happy.

As the gang came over, everyone got a tour of the apartment. Bernadette and Howard arrived first. As they got their tour, Bernadette had to work very hard not to snicker. This wasn't Leonard's apartment she thought to herself; this was their apartment. There was not one room in the apartment that did not shout that a couple lived here. There was not one room that Penny hadn't clearly marked and made abundantly clear that this was her man and her territory. Men, of course, could not see it but any woman that came in would know immediately, hands off.

When Amy arrived and received her tour, she had the same problem as Bernadette. As she came out of the last room into the open area, her and Bernadette looked at each other and broke out laughing. Penny might have the guys fooled but both the women understood nesting when they saw it. Every time Penny asked them what they were laughing at, it just made them laugh harder. The guys just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they were all in silent agreement that they just did not understand women and probably never would.

The dinner was a huge success. Even Amy had a great time. She thought she would be miserable. She thought she would have to listen to the gang make jokes about Sheldon and drag him through the mud but Sheldon's name did not even come up. They had a great meal which they all ate at an actual dining room table before moving into the living room to talk. No one had to sit on the floor as there was plenty of space for everyone to sit comfortably.

Leonard served everyone non-alcoholic wine. He told them he had the real stuff too but he would only serve that on Fridays and Saturdays when no one had to work the next day. Everyone was actually cool with that and thanked Leonard for his thoughtfulness. They actually thought Penny would object but she was just as grateful. Since she and Leonard had started spending more time together, she had found her need to drink just wasn't there anymore. She still had a glass every now and then when they went out to eat or ate at home with dinner as she enjoyed the taste but that was it.

After a good meal and great conversation with friends, everyone went home with smiles on their faces. No one went home feeling sad, angry or humiliated because of hurtful words or snide innuendos. They all slept very well that night.

Penny and Leonard were cleaning up the kitchen. Leonard was so happy with the way the evening had turned out that he could barely contain himself. As they would pass each other, Leonard would give Penny a little love touch or kiss. Penny was enjoying Leonard's friskiness. She was trying really hard not giggle as he just could not keep his hands off her. Since Penny loved have Leonard's hands on any part of her body, she made sure she passed by him as many times as she could.

On one pass, Leonard just couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Penny and smashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Penny dropped the dish towel she had in her hand and wrapped her arms around Leonard neck kissing him back just as passionately. When they came up for air, they just looked into each other eyes smiling before letting each other go and getting back to work.

Leonard went to get the dishes off the dining room table as Penny began washing them. Penny turned on the radio and while washing the dishes started dancing in place to Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA. Leonard came back into the kitchen with an armload of dishes and stopped in his tracks. He stood motionless as he watched Penny turning and twisting as she danced and sang along to the music. He could hear the happiness in her voice as she sang and it always made his stomach do flips when Penny was happy. Leonard's throat suddenly went dry as a part of the song said something about moving her hips and Penny started moving her hips in a very suggestive way.

In a trance like state, Leonard put the dishes on the counter and walked up behind Penny. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing and sucking on her neck as he started to grind his suddenly rock-hard erection into her ass. Penny stopped dancing as soon as she felt Leonard's arms come around her and tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. As Leonard continued his ministrations on her neck, Penny began to moan. Without actually knowing she was doing it, Penny started to grind her hips back into Leonard's hard length.

"Leonard" Penny moaned. "If we start this now, we won't get the kitchen cleaned tonight" she said in a husky voice filled with passion. She would leave the decision up to Leonard but her vote was for him to take her right here and right now.

Leonard's answer was to move his hands up to her breast and start molding and caressing them through her dress as he continued to attack her neck. Even though Penny's mind was lost in a fog of passion, she smiled when Leonard hands cupped her breast. That was the very correct decision she thought. He really is a genius was her last coherent thought before they proceeded to abuse the hell out of the kitchen for a very long time.


End file.
